ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man Maker
| platforms = Microsoft Windows | released = July 15, 2017 | genre = Platformer | director = WreckingPrograms | programmer = WreckingPrograms (game and client) Alex (server and database) Mors (website) | artist = Gaem Sodacoma Schmidkalkan | composer = CosmicGem RRThiel Sapphire Sunsets littlelamp100 }} Mega Man Maker (previously known as Mega Maker) is a fan made action-platformer game, released in July 2017 for Microsoft Windows. Based on Capcom's Mega Man series, players are able to create and share their own Mega Man levels online such as a traditional stage from the Mega Man series, puzzle levels and automatic levels (which were made popular in Nintendo's Super Mario Maker) and are able to play other people's levels either by searching their level IDs or the level name. The available categories are "newest", "oldest", "worst rated", "best rated", "popular" and "most played" with the number of up votes and downs votes affecting best rated and worst rated respectively. It is commonly referred as a Super Mario Maker alternative by Mega Man fans. Gameplay The stage builder allows users to select from 137 enemies, 53 level objects, 30 bosses, 71 special weapons, 78 backgrounds, 164 tilesets, 3 playable characters, 125 music tracks from the original Mega Man series, and additional items added by the developers. Some of the features include the ability to rate other people's levels, controller support, and level browsing with six different filters. The game has two major modes, play and build. The build mode allows players to design levels by placing tiles and enemies, setting the music, establishing the character's moveset, etc. Players can also download levels and edit them to their heart’s content. The play mode allows players to upload their built levels and play others levels. Players can rate the levels they play (but not their own levels) with a thumbs up or a thumbs down. Players can also search for levels by name or by a specific ID code. There is also the Wily Challenge, a mode where players get 10 lives to play through random levels. The Wily Challenge has three difficulties: Easy, Normal, and Hard. Development The game has been in development since September 2016 and was started by the current leader of the game, WreckingPrograms, who served as the project's leader and central programmer, sprites, and designer. Eleven other developers provided content for the game, ranging from music, artwork, sprites, and programming for the game's website, while a team of fifteen playtesters was hired to test the game. The game is built on top of the Mega Engine, which was also developed by the creator of the game. Besides bug patches, the developers plan to include more content down the road, including assets from Mega Man 7 onward as well as other additional features. Mega Man Maker and its development team are not affiliated with Capcom and the game is currently only available on PC. The latest items, tiles, weapons, backgrounds, and music for update 1.5 is from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man 9 as those games were previously not represented in Mega Man Maker. This update also introduced the ability of players to place more than one boss in a level, which was previously not possible in Mega Man Maker. References External links * *Official Wiki *Forums *Discord server Category:2017 video games Category:Action video games Category:Fangames Category:Freeware games Category:Platform games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video game clones Category:Video game level editors Category:Windows games Category:Windows-only games